La difícil decisión
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: The Tough Decision Autor original: Justis76 Nick esta harto de Iris, y cuando Maya viene de visita, las cosas se salen de control clasificado M por el uso de alcohol, temas sexuales, temas de importancia madura, apuestas, supongo. Phoenix x Maya.


Rissy, ¿está segura acerca de todas las flores? Sólo pienso que podría ser un tanto excesivo".  
"Pero Feenie, ¿que no ves? ¡Representan qué bien nuestro amor ha florecido!"

"Bien, bien. Lo que tú quieras, Rissy". Le respondí. _Dios como odio las flores._

Estoy harto de trabajar en los planes de la boda al grado que no me importaría si Iris quisiera llegar al altar de payaso.

_Al menos eso haría las cosas más interesantes por aquí._

Salgo a tomar aire fresco._ Algunos días me pregunto si aún vale la pena. Cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más renuente me pongo con lo de casarme con ella. Para una chica que parece tan perfecta Iris es muy… aburrida. Empezamos bien, pero en los últimos meses las cosas simplemente no han sido iguales. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si me gusta todavía. No quiero herir los sentimientos de Iris, pero tampoco creo que pueda seguir adelante con la boda. Tal vez sólo necesito algún tiempo para pensar las cosas._

"Feenie, ¿quieres que te haga algunos mini-omelets?" Iris dice, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"No, gracias."

"¿Ok, voy a romper algunos-qué? ¿No quieres omelets?"

"No, yo, um, no tengo hambre."

"Feenie, ¿qué pasa? no estarás desanimado, ¿verdad? "

"N-no querida". Mentí, evitando su mirada.

"...muy bien, pues". Iris dice con preocupación en su voz, entonces cierra la puerta y entra a la cocina.

_¿No puede ver que estoy mintiendo? Dios, me siento terrible. Bueno, al menos, Maya debería venir más tarde. Será bueno pasar el rato con ella, incluso si eso significa gastar dinero en hamburguesas._

"De acuerdo. Ajá, ok Sr. Smirnov, estaré allí."

_Oh, genial, esto sin duda pone un hueco en mis planes._

"¡Hey Nick!"

Me doy vuelta para ver a mi mejor amiga Maya Fey, mirándome.

"¿M-Maya? ¿¡Cómo diablos has entrado aquí! La puerta estaba cerrada!?"

"¡Sí, pero la ventana no estaba! ¡Quería darte una sorpresa! Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¡Me traje un montón de películas de samuráis, y las palomitas que te gustan, ¡por lo que podemos ver películas durante toda la noche!"

"Uh, Maya, mira, un cliente importante acaba de aparecer en él Borsht Bowl, y tengo que trabajar, así que..."

"Oh... ¡Bueno, está bien, entonces me voy contigo!" Maya dice.

"Uh, ¿estás segura? Es muy frío allí, y es un poco aburrido..."

"¡Uh, hola! ¡Estás viendo a una mujer que se posa debajo de cascadas heladas para ganarse la vida! Un poco de frío no me molesta. Y es probable que sea más divertido que ver todos estos videos por mí misma. Además no hay manera de que me pierda la oportunidad de verte 'tocar' el piano. "Maya dice, riendo.

"¡Hey! Ok, puedes venir, pero no quiero que me estés molestando toda la noche."

"Ok, prometo comportarme. Quizá."

Le doy a Maya una mirada cautelosa por un minuto y luego nos fuimos.

Dado a que Maya no se le permite ir a la sala de poker, ella se quedo en el bar. Voy a enfrentarme a mi "cliente", y resulta que él es el tipo que habla mucho, pero que no tienen mucha habilidad. Sólo me tomo unos 15 minutos antes de que se diese por vencido. Me dirijo a la planta principal para sentarme al lado de Maya.

"Hmm... eso fue rápido." Maya dice, sorbiendo algunos tragos de una bebida que no reconozco.

"Sí, él era en realidad una presa fácil. Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas, Maya?" Le pregunto.

Maya gime. "La aldea Kurain es tan aburrida. Los ancianos están siempre sobre mis espaldas, tengo cientos de escritos que tengo que leer, y lo peor es que no tienen una tienda de hamburguesas en kilómetros ¿Puedes creerlo?"

No puedo evitar reírme. Supongo que no importa cuán vieja Maya se ponga, algunas cosas nunca cambian. El camarero viene y me pregunta qué quiero para beber, para lo cual yo respondo "Lo que está bebiendo."

"¿Entonces cuando tú e Iris se van a casar?"

"En unos meses más. Hay una estúpida tradición de Hazakura que dice que tenemos que estar comprometidos durante 12 meses antes de poder casarnos. Aunque cuando pienso en ello ahora, tal vez hay una buena razón para ello. No estoy seguro de que si quiero llevarla a cabo, ahora. "

Maya casi escupe su bebida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Suspiro. "No sé. Supongo que encuentro la vida muy... aburrida. Siempre es la misma cosa con er. 'Oh Feenie, te amo', 'Oh Feenie, no puedo esperar a casarme", "Oh Feenie ¿Quieres unos omelets? "Estoy... cansado de eso. "

Maya me mira, consternada. "Sí, siempre la he encontrado un poco patética, para ser honesta. Er, sin ofender. Pero si quieres emoción, entonces podemos tener una súper emocionante carrera a las hamburguesas de Ben".

"Buen intento Maya."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Maya pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Piensas dejarla o algo así?"

"No sé si podré hacer eso".

"Bueno, si realmente no la quieres, probablemente es la mejor cosa que puedes hacer." Maya tiene ahora una expresión seria en su cara.

"Puede que tengas razón, Maya, puede que tengas razón." Le digo, pensativo-.

Maya vuelve a su forma juguetona. "¿Puede que? ¿Qué quieres decir con, puede que? ¿Cuándo he estado equivocada?"

"Uh... ¿qué quieres la respuesta buena o la verdad?"

"¡Hey!" Maya dice, fingiendo estar enojada. "Bueno de todas formas, tú sabes que no podrías vivir sin mí."

Yo sé que ella probablemente tiene razón, por lo que en lugar de responder me termino mi bebida. "Bueno, el juego a terminado, así que ¿quieres ir de regreso a la casa?"

"Oh, no seas tan aburrido. ¡Yo sólo estaré aquí por una noche, vamos a divertirnos un poco!"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro, Iris probablemente se empiece a preocupar..."  
"Oh, Iris, Iris, Iris. ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de ella? ¡ya! No más hablar de ella por el resto de la noche, ¿me oíste? Esta noche, seremos sólo tú y yo ¿Ok?"Maya me agarra de la mano y nos fuimos del Borscht Bowl. Lo que sea que estuviese bebiendo debe haber sido bastante fuerte, ya que la mayoría de la noche se me hiso muy borrosa. Apenas puedo recordar lo que pasó el resto de la noche. Estoy bastante seguro de que fuimos por unas hamburguesas, como siempre hacemos, y por alguna razón Maya me dio un beso, diciendo que tenía poco de salsa de tomate en la mejilla, y entonces creo que nos fuimos a un motel, y recuerdo haberme ido a la cama. Y entonces...

A la mañana siguiente...

_Ugh. Debo haber tenido suficiente de anoche. Mi cabeza me está matando. Bueno, mejor me levanto y, espera, pero que-_

Busco mi gorro, que siempre pongo en mi cómoda, pero no está allí. De hecho, mi cómoda no está aquí. Abro los ojos para descubrir que** no estoy en mi cuarto**. Mi gorro se encuentra al otro lado del cuarto, junto con un montón de ropas, ninguna de ellas son mías. _¿Qué demonios?_

Oigo a mi lado algo que se está moviendo, por lo que me doy la vuelta, sólo para descubrir que no estoy solo, y que la otra persona que está a mi lado en la cama es Maya. _Bueno, al menos ahora sé que a quien pertenecen las otras ropas._

"Oh, Dios mío." Dije abruptamente, mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

"Huh" Maya dice aun agitada por su sueño. "¿Qué está pasan-AAAAAAGH!" Maya grita y se sienta. "Nick tu... yo... nosotros... ¡Oh Dios mío!" Maya rápidamente agarró una manta para cubrirse. "Nick... Oh, Dios mío... Lo siento mucho. Tú e Iris..."

Me siento en estado de shock y, mirando a Maya mientras trato de ordenar mis pensamientos. Finalmente llego a las palabras que estoy buscando, dándome cuenta de que no hay manera de que pueda casarme con Iris ahora. "Es... es probable que sea lo mejor. No creo que Iris y yo hubiésemos durado mucho tiempo, de todas formas"

Maya se queda mirando a las sábanas. "Esto es todo culpa mía. Si no hubiera aparecido, entonces no estaría aquí, y tú e Iris serian-"

"Infelices. Te dije ayer que estaba harto de ella."

"Sí, pero-"

"No te culpes. Iris y yo somos demasiado diferentes. Ella no está hecha para mí."

"Bueno, no todo el mundo puede ser un barril de diversión como yo". Maya dice, apartando la mirada. Ella está parpadeando con lágrimas.

"Tal vez tengas razón."

Maya me mira. "Creo que probablemente debería irme antes de que arruine algo mas."

"No", le digo sin pensar. Maya me mira, confundida. "Quiero decir, eh... ¿estás bien?"

"¿Estoy bien? ¿Es una broma? He venido a una visita mensual, y acabo durmiendo con mi mejor amigo, que resulta que está comprometido, ¡lo que le hace desear cancelar su boda! ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Me siento terrible! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me dejas estar a tu lado con la mala suerte que traigo!"

Le agarro del brazo a Maya, mientras ella empieza a levantarse.

"Maya, eres mi mejor amiga, y para ser honesto, estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que eres mucho más importante para mí que Iris." Y entonces, sin pensarlo, le plantee un beso. Puedo decir que se sorprendió al principio, pero después de unos segundos, ella comenzó a besarme de regreso. La acosté en la cama y empecé a acariciarle el pelo con mi mano.

Maya se sonroja de lo extraño que es todo esto, a continuación, comienza a susurrarme. "Espero que sepas que los dos estamos yendo al infierno."

Me río, y luego le digo "acepte eso cuando me hice abogado."

Los dos empezamos a reír, a pesar de nuestra situación inusualmente incómoda. Sé que debo ser un hombre terrible por lo que estoy haciendo, pero por alguna razón que no puedo explicar, el hecho de que me acosté con Maya no parece que me moleste tanto como debería. Y a pesar del momento íntimo que estamos teniendo, no pueden disfrutar plenamente, ahora que sé lo que tengo que hacer a continuación.

Varias horas después...

Estoy fuera de la puerta. Realmente no sé cómo voy a decirle, Me siento culpable por traicionarla tal y como lo hice. Sin embargo, aunque una parte de mí está estresado por la culpa, la otra parte de mí está aliviada ahora que la otra carga que había estado cargando durante los últimos días se levanta. Yo tome un gran respiro, sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás, y luego abro la puerta y entro.

"Uh... ¿Iris?" le llamo, mientras siento mariposas en el estómago. Oigo lo que parece alguien corriendo, y antes de darme cuenta Iris me está asfixiando, como siempre.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! Cuando no llamaste ayer por la noche, pensé que algo terrible había sucedido, ¡algo como un secuestro! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés de vuelta!", Iris dice, abrazándome.

_Dios, ella está haciendo esto mas difícil. Ella no estará haciendo esto a propósito, ¿verdad?_

"I-Iris, hay algo que… que tengo que decir."

"¿Qué es, Feenie?" Iris me pregunta inocentemente. Su mirada me está matando ahora mismo. Pero tengo que decirle o no seré capaz de vivir conmigo mismo.

"¡Yo... Yo me acosté con Maya!"Dije abruptamente. Iris dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida.

"¿Tu qué?", dice ella, parpadeando con lágrimas.

"Ayer por la noche... debimos haber bebido demasiado y-" me pongo a explicar, pero Iris me corta.

"¿Cómo... cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¿No me amas, Feenie?" Iris me mira con incredulidad, probablemente con la esperanza de que esto sea sólo una especie de broma cruel.

"Iris, yo estaba muy, muy borracho. Yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice si hubiera estado sobrio". Digo con aire de culpabilidad.

"... Ok, te perdono. Después de todo, eres mi pequeño bollo de azúcar." Iris dice, su personalidad dio un giro de 180 grados. Estoy un poco sorprendido, francamente.

"¡Qué! No puedes hablar en serio."  
"Todo el mundo comete errores.", Dice. "Así que, ¿tienes hambre? Tengo algunos Samurai-O pues ya sé que son tus favoritos."

"¡No te estás tomando esto en serio! Me fui a la maldita cama con tu prima, y todo lo que tienes decir es" ¿Tienes hambre? "¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!"Le grito. Esto definitivamente no era lo que yo esperaba pero ¡¿Cómo diablos puede ser tan indulgente?! ¿Es ella una especie de robot o algo así?  
"Feenie, ¿qué te pasa?" Iris dice, sorprendida por mis gritos y comienza a llorar.

"¡No te estás tomando esto en serio! ¡Es como si ni te importase, yo no creo que parezcas preocuparte por nada!"  
"¡Me preocupo por nosotros! ¡Yo sólo quiero que sigamos bien!" ella me ruega. "¿Qué te pasa, Feenie? ¡Yo ni siquiera sé quién eres! Tú... tú has cambiado"  
"¡Pues lo siento, pero la vida para mí no ha sido precisamente duraznos y crema últimamente!"  
"¡Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme por lo que tenemos?"

"¡¿Lo que tenemos?! ¡No tenemos nada! ¡Este... esto no es lo que quiero! ¡Me apresuré en una relación contigo que yo no creo que pueda mantener! "

"¿Qué estás... ¿qué estás diciendo, Feenie? ..."

Hable bruscamente. Si escucho "Feenie "una vez creo que voy a explotar. "¡Digo que ya no puedo seguir con esto!" Le grito.

Iris está llorando ahora. Una parte de mí se siente muy mal, pero yo no puedo seguir con esto. Creo que podría estar llorando también.

"No... no me amas...", dice Iris, de forma derrotista. "¡Yo... yo voy a volver con Bikini!" Iris grito, corriendo fuera del edificio sin dar marcha atrás. En algún lugar dentro de mí me pregunto si debo llamarle de regreso, pero no hay nada que decir. Se acabó.

Más tarde ese día...

Me dirijo a la estación de tren para alcanzar a Maya antes de que el tren se marche. Desde que Maya tuvo que regresar a Kurain para convertirse en maestra se ha convertido en una tradición para mí decirle "adiós" en la estación de tren, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el día esa una cosa que no permitiré que cambie. Ya he perdido Iris, la última persona que necesito perder es Maya.

"¡Maya! ¡Maya espera!" Le grito mientras Maya camina hacia la terminal. Maya se da la vuelta, sorprendida.

"¿Nick? ¡No pensé que ibas a venir!" Maya dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto, regresando una sonrisa.

"Bueno... pensé que podrías sentirte incómodo después de lo ocurrido, supongo..."

"Oh." Exclame, y ambos nos volvimos más silenciosos. "Le dije a Iris sobre lo que pasó." Le digo a Maya.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Bueno, digamos que no me casare durante mucho tiempo." Digo, tratando de no parecer muy triste.

Por desgracia, Maya no parece estar tomando las noticias tan bien como yo. "Nick... Lo siento tanto" Maya empieza a llorar, y yo la agarre en un abrazo.

"Está bien, está bien." Susurro, tratando de calmarla. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que he dicho antes?, ¿no?"

"¿Acerca de que te importo más que Iris? Pensé que podrías haberlo dicho solo por el mareo de la resaca."

"No, lo dije en serio."

Maya se retira del abrazo y empieza a sonreír. Antes de que pueda decir algo, empieza a sonar el silbato del tren en la distancia, y empieza a recoger sus maletas.

"Parece que es hora de que me vaya." Ella dice en voz baja.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres que venga a visitarte?" Le pregunto.

"¿En serio? Pensé que no querrías que te visitara por un tiempo después de lo que pasó anoche". Maya dice mientras caminamos hacia el tren.

"¿Y no pasar el rato los dos juntos? ¿Entonces, a quién le voy a comprar hamburguesas?" Yo digo en broma. La cara de Maya se ilumina, y como nos paramos en frente del tren se inclina en forma rápida y me planta un beso en los labios.

"sorpréndeme, Nick." me susurra Maya, y luego salta en el tren. Parcialmente aturdido, me despido de Maya.

Creo que la voy a visitar muy pronto.

Vuelvo a casa y, por supuesto, Iris se ha ido. No hay una carta de despedida, ni siquiera una nota en la nevera, solo unos cajones vacíos. Tomo una botella de jugo de uva de la mesa y comienzo a beber. Ni siquiera Iris será capaz de perdonarme por esto, y no espero que lo haga. Pero hice lo correcto al decirle, así quizás eso impida que tenga un colapso nervioso después de los acontecimientos de esta semana. Bueno, eso y Maya.

Sí, tal vez Maya y yo no tuvimos exactamente el viernes por la noche que habíamos planeado. Y tal vez podría haber ido un poco mejor. Pero si no fue así, probablemente aún estaría triste y yo no sabría por qué. Además, después de este fin de semana casi puedo garantizar que las cosas van a cambiar entre Maya y yo, y tal vez eso es lo que he querido desde el principio.

_Tomo otro sorbo de mi jugo de uva, y mi teléfono empieza a vibrar. Dude al principio, pensando que podría ser Iris con algún tipo de texto de odio, pero el mensaje de texto es en realidad de Maya. Mientras lo leía, una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara._

"Hola, resulta que tengo que ir a esta noche gala el próximo viernes, y se vería muy mal si no me traigo una cita Entonces, ¿quieres venir plz si sabes que quieres:P"

_La misma Maya de siempre._ Le envío un texto diciéndole que me encantaría.

_Parece que las cosas podrían estar recuperándose para mí._


End file.
